


Previous Lives

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by AjFlashbacks from the past? Future? AU?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Previous Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All the usuall babble.  
> Feedback: If ya got it, I want it!  
> Story Notes: Frodo is haunted in his white dream by a past unknown, or known?

The sun shone in through the window, waking up Frodo.

FRODO - Where am I?

GANDALF - You are in the house of Lord Elrond, and it is - (taps his watch, which has stopped ticking) damn cheap watch! It is... um 10:00 in the morning...

FRODO - Gandalf! What happened? Why didn't you meet us?

GANDALF - I was delayed. A friendship with Sarumon is not easily thrown aside (remembers the hot night before on the top of the tower. Smirks.)

FRODO - Gandalf? (Sam runs in.)

SAM - Frodo! (Jumps onto Frodo with a hug, but ends up knocking him out cold.)

GANDALF - Fool of a Took, er, Gamgee! Next time knock yourself out.

FRODO - (rouses again) What? Huh? Ow, my shoulder hurts.

GANDALF - A few more hours and you would've been beyond our help, but thanks to the skills of Lord Elrond (walks in on que), you're mending well.

ELROND - Welcome Mr. Anderson - Er Frodo Baggins.

Later, Frodo walks out to the balcony overlooking Rivendell. He looks up. He suddenly runs back into the room.

FRODO - Run! The second meteor will kill all life as we know it and set the world into darkness for 2 years! (Hids under his covers)

Sam runs into the room.

SAM - Mr. Frodo?

Frodo sticks his head out from under the blanket.

FRODO - Where's Flipper?

SAM - Flipper? I thought they were saying Rudy.

FRODO - Aliens are taking over! It's Mary Beth!

SAM - Are you coming? Coach says we have a scrimmage at three o'clock.

FRODO - East, South, West...

SAM - North?

FRODO - Ack! (Hides under his covers again)

Frodo awoke with the sun in his eyes, and Gandalf by his side in a large chair. 'Whew, just a dream' he thought to himself. He looked up at Gandalf.

GANDALF - Hey Stu, the Lipnickis are in the tree house. You'd better get them out before they destroy it.

FRODO - Aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhh!

* * *


End file.
